Carlisle's Story
by Moiraine123
Summary: How our dear Carlisle became what he is today. His history.


**Question on the Immortal Soul**

_I have no soul for I am evil._

Carlisle grabbed the paper and crumpled it. He looked down at the little ball of paper and cupped it with both hands. _I am evil...God has truly forsaken me. _At that Carlisle threw the paper on the floor and cupped his face. _What am I to do with myself? _ With a resolute sigh he reached into his maple wood desk drawer and delicately took out another piece of paper. At the top of the paper he wrote:

**My Sins**

He looked for a moment at his title. Smiling sadly to himself he began to write.

_If I am to feel remotely positive about myself, I will need to expressly convey my misdeeds to this innocent yet inanimate piece of paper. For if indeed I were to confess my sins to any living being then that would be sacrilege, how could one take on a millennia of woes? My educated guess would be no one. I am alone in this prison that is my immortal body. I am too weak to live but I am too much of a coward to die. So I shall recite to you my life, for my life is one large sin that needs to be cleansed._

_ Before I was soul-less and immortal, I was a humble young monk who resided in __**St. Joseph of Arimathea Church **__near a village in Glastonbury. The year was 1509 and our lord King Henry VIII had ascended the throne of England with the beautiful Katherine of Aragon at his side. England rejoiced the new king and his bride. I rejoiced for that was the thing to do in those days. The monarchy was our God Head on Earth. 1509 was also the year I died._

_ It all began one auspicious summer night. I was going about my evening routines before I retired for the day. Making my way back to my cell, I noticed a women sitting on my bed. "Who goes there?" I whispered. She did not respond but rather patently beckoned me in. In a trance I slowly made my way into my apartments without any fear of this strange woman. Once inside my room she bade me to sit next to her, without any control I did as she bid._

_ Once I sat down the spell broke and I was able to move on my own accord. "Who are you temptress to be so brave as to break into a cloister? We are all men here have who have no desire for the lusts of the womanly flesh. Be gone, I cast you out in the name of Our Lord the Saviour! Be gone!" Daintily the mysterious women covered her mouth in a failed attempt to stifle her giggles. "How dare you mock me in the House of God!" I was shaking from shear frustration that a woman such as she could make her way past all the brothers unnoticed to taunt me. "Then you are sent from God to test my faith. I assure you I pass the test; you my Lady do not appease me."_

_ Sobering the women replied in a husky whisper so as to not disturb the sleeping brothers. "Brother, I am none of these things. I do not wish to test your faith in the Lord, for I am sure your faith is indeed unwavering." Shifting ever so slightly the women was now in the silvery light of the moon. I could see now see why God might want to send such a temptress; she was breath taking. She had long auburn curls that cascaded down her back. Her skin was the milkiest white known to man. And her eyes were the most extraordinary feature that she possessed. They were the golden colour of honey speckled with the slightest hint of brown. _

_She slightly brought up her hand as if she were to touch me, but thought better of it since she made a fist and put her hand back in her lap. Gazing down in her lap she confessed, "I only wanted to get a better look at you. You are truly beautiful..." _

_I couldn't help but blush, I had not known that I could be beautiful for I had not glanced at my reflection for many years. "Who are you lady?" In that moment she stood up. She was fully in the moonlight and she was majestic. She wore a long silver gown that was none to modest. She sported a matching navy blue English cape that was rimed in gold. She looked as if she were of the elite. As I gazed on her transfixed on her total appearance I wondered why me?_

"_I cannot tell you, brother." She clutched her cape as if in a hurry. "I must leave you now, for I have over stayed my visit. You may sleep now brother the hour is long and you surly are tired." Again the feeling of helplessness overcame me. I laid my body down and rested my head. "shhhhhh" she purred "sleep now."_

_Groggily I stuttered, "Will I see you again, my mysterious mistress?" The last thing I saw before total darkness was her angelic smile._

**My take on transformation Carlisle's story. Please review I am curious to know how people react to this piece.**

**-Moiraine**


End file.
